


avec benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mikylux - Freeform, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Ren is bored, Threesome - M/M/M, established hitaka, hanging out with their cocks out, hux will make jokes as long as you don't laugh, ren gets a beej from hitaka, so he goes to talk to Hux who isn't scared of him, this is so stupid, tripping door mechanisms with the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren decides to make a friend of Hux, and then there's sex, and Mitaka is there.hitaka + ren. both parties think they're taking advantage of the other- this ends abruptly and became unexpectedly soft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has gotten out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avec means "with" in case you don't know

//

Hux has his face in Mitaka's crotch when the door bleeps, making eye contact briefly before nuzzling at the underside of hardness through soft underwear. He must hear the swish of Mitaka's foot when he squirms against the bedcovers and 'Taka catches the smirk that he hides and sighs, Hux knows how much his lover enjoys the slow game, laying a trail of gentle kisses up till he reaches skin, tugging his boxers down torturously slow-- 

Mitaka yelps when Hux lets the waistband of his boxers snap back into place- following with a quiet protest when he slides off the bed to pull his jacket and boots back on. "It's lucky you like the long foreplays-" Hux places a kiss on the bridge of his nose and bumps their foreheads together playfully before turning away, flipping the corner of the blanket over his legs before striding out of the bedroom. Leaving Mitaka somewhat cold for the lack of his presence.

He has to sit up to grab the blanket's top corner, flopping over dramatically and wrapping it around himself without tucking himself fully into the bed. It was implied they'd continue where they left off, so he would be prepared, Hux caring whether he got cold waiting was a nice surprise though. Hux was never truly uncaring, but- _inconsiderate_ \- not that you are to expect too much from a non-relationship like theirs. The door bleeped again before he Hux must have answered it, he won't be able to hear voices through the wall so he lets himself drift in his thoughts a while- trying to imagine what would have happened if they'd not been mostly dressed when Hux got a visitor.

//

Ren looms wherever he stands, in his opinion, and with him blocking the light from outside his rooms Hux feels significantly more loomed over than usual. He waits for Ren to begin relaying what urgent matter requires him that is too urgent to be sent via message but not urgent enough for any kind of alarms to be going off, but the silence stretches. Not uncomfortably long, but long enough that Hux begins wondering as to Ren's health, and whether it's possible he could be asleep under his mask while still standing.

"Ren." Not a question, an order and invitation to explain himself as Hux steps out over the threshold, ready to go wherever Ren is fetching him to.

"Nothing terrible, a social call- actually." Hux considers letting Ren know that social calls usually _are_ terrible but has only to chance to look a touch disgusted before Ren takes his having stepped out of the room as invitation to enter first, looking back over his shoulder when he is inside. His body language seems relaxed, mostly, his right thumb rubbing back and forth on the side of his index finger giving away a small amount of anxiety as Hux lets him stew- pretending to be making up his mind before offering the knight a seat on a low sofa.

Hux would be lying if this wasn't making him tense too, but he also doesn't think Ren would lie about it if he were here to murder him. So he let social convention lead and sat on the other sofa- a pair facing each other across a coffee table with a machine for caf. Ren says nothing about the stack of used cups by Hux's foot, says nothing when he makes him a cup even though he can't drink it with the mask on, and says nothing when Hux takes a sip of his own drink to stall saying anything himself.

"Did you have a topic in mind, Ren? A purpose?" Hux tries not to sound condescending and thinks he may have missed his mark, drowns his annoyance in another sip of scalding, bitter caf before placing it on the table slowly. When he looks up Ren has stilled his worrying hands and relaxes back in his seat, tilts his head to the side slightly. Hux gets the feeling he's being toyed with but lets it slide, if it is a game it's a new one from Ren and not one he knows the rules to yet.

"I have decided to make a friend, General." The fact that Ren has selected only Hux goes unmentioned, but he feels it hanging heavy in the air anyway. "You're the- best candidate." 

Hux merely nods, "I see." Clearly Kylo had wanted to say something more like 'you'll have to do' but the game appears to include politeness. "We are equal in rank." It's a compliment, and Ren straightens his head like he takes it as such. This could be good, beneficial to their work, so he decides to play along, struggling for a moment on what to ask since Ren doesn't have the normal things to ask about. "Are you usually free, at this hour?" He tries, picking up his caf and leaning back now they are in some kind of agreement.

"Yes." For a moment Hux thinks that's all he's getting- and wonders how making a friend works where Ren is from. "Though usually I dedicate the time to meditation- which is important to using and understanding the force." 

"Ah-" Not as dull as usual smalltalk "Can you tell me what that entails, or, will I not understand it as one without the Force?" Show you are interested, admit to a weakness without getting hostile. He knows how to be friendly, and talk of The Force doesn't seem like a social taboo- though this is uncharted space.

"Are you interested in it? In the Force?" It's Kylo's area of expertise and Hux knows piss all about it so his answer should be obvious, but he chooses not to look too eager when he hums around a sip of caf- Pointedly casual- looking up slightly as he drinks to show submission.

Kylo takes it as his cue to get serious, sitting forward and beginning his explanation- covering the goals of meditation, the physical aspects, force visions and how they can lie or mislead. Hux, being genuinely interested as he is, nods and hums and asks questions at the right moments and Ren is a surprisingly engaging teacher, becoming comfortable enough even to use his hands to emphasise his points.

/

After Hux's second caf Kylo's internal social alarm appears to go off, finishing a theory of his about a long-dead sith he was explaining abruptly and standing. "Goodnight, General." He watches Hux add his cup to the stack and lets him walk him to the door, inclining his head in a slight nod to bid farewell without repeating himself.

Before Ren has a chance to turn away Hux decides how serious he is about this game, taking a risk,riding on a gambler's high "Ren, if we will be friends you may call me Hux, rather than 'General', if you decide to visit again." delivered with just the right amount of amiableness, he internally applauds himself- It's an invitation not only to come back but to see this as an actual deal, with the use of different names. Ren simply nods once more before stalking away. He then, of course, wastes no time going back to the bedroom- to shove a sleeping Mitaka off the blanket so he can climb in.

//


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes it weekly thing, Mitaka is sorta ok with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're havign sex like straight away, their joking is stupid and so am I <3
> 
> and btw there's more on the end of this chapter if you read the sex bit but not the Ren bit. my sentences are always so, so long but dear help me god I can't stop.

//

"He will come at the same time as last week-" Hux whispers into Mitaka's neck as they rock together, trying to subtly move him to the right angle to drag against his prostate with every thrust- the chill air on his bare back a relief to the burning flush of arousal- having to adjust and maneuver around 'Taka's legs tightening around him and the slight leftward curve his erection takes. "Which will be soon." He rubs his cheek against his lover's, catlike, before pushing himself up to stand so he can untangle Mitaka's legs and brace them on his left shoulder before leaning back in again, holding hands either side of his Lieutenant head as he squirms in the semi-dark- licking his lips reflexively at the intense gaze between them.

"-ah, if you want to finish here soon, perhaps don't talk about Ren while we're f- huh- fucking" Mitaka's voice only falters slightly, though Hux tries to catching him off guard by picking up the pace- relenting and releasing his hands to hold Mitaka's length and legs, keeping his hand still and thrusting into him hard enough that he is rocked into the slick grip. He tries looking defiant, but it only riles Hux up more-

"Perhaps you like it when I talk about Ren." 

"I like it more than you talking about budgets."

"Ha- you know, Ren has dark hair too, maybe he could be my type? Ren would let me talk about budgets." 

"Ren wouldn't let you top."

Hux pauses, making him writhe, and looks considering before starting back up. "Perhaps."

Mitaka covers his face with a groan, clearly close despite their bantering, and Hux lets go of his tight grip on his thigh to peel back one hand- getting a stupid idea- smiling an almost realistic smile before leaning in as far as his flexibility allows and moaning with theatrical gusto "~ohh, Ren!~" surprising Mitaka and causing his pleasure to peak and spill over with an embarrassing moan of his own. Cum splashes onto his chest and belly (and a little bit on his chin) as he groans with mock annoyance. 

"We have fifteen minutes to shower-" Hux pulls out to tug himself to completion, eyes roving up and down Mitaka's body to bring himself off faster, sighing contentedly as he adds to the mess on the sprawled and panting Lieutenant. After a moment to ride out the sparking energy of climax he walks around the bed as if to go to the 'fresher, deciding late to lean down and lick the little splash of cum off Mitaka's chin- an invitation "-and you're filthy."

//

Twenty minutes pass with actual showering and slightly shampooey kisses- Time until predicted Ren collision: 2 minutes, 23:23, time Mitaka would rather be spending sleeping with Hux, or actually sleeping, with Hux. As it stands he's in the bed, only wearing boxers, and staring at his fraternisation partner who lays in almost the same position but fully clothed atop the covers.

"I just don't like that he's butting in on our time." He tries not to sound sulky, he really does, and the blank expression he gets in return gives him no indication of whether he did. But it burnt, truly, to have a weekly tryst going and have it interrupted by the whims of someone else, someone who Hux doesn't even _like_. He respects Ren though, his mind peeps, stoking the fire. Jealousy, he's sure it's just jealousy, not that he has the right to be jealous when they're not truly together. Shame burns up his neck to his cheeks as he casts his eyes down away from Hux's seemingly cold gaze.

"It's just a change of schedule, despite my- words- earlier it's work. I have a new meeting added to my schedule." Mitaka closes his eyes and listens to a shuffle as Hux brings his boots up onto the bed from where they'd been hanging off the edge. "We can change ours, or at some point I can ask him to change his. If I ask him now, he will want to know why, and Ren is type to just ask, though it is not his business." It has a touch of defensiveness, Mitaka opens his eyes to meet the eyes of a determined looking Hux. 

"Ok." He means it, feeling validated.

They're silent for a long moment before Hux replies "I don't like him taking our time either." he breathes, craning his neck to look at the chrono behind Mitaka's head. A sigh and he returns to the space contained between their locked gazes "Any second now-" He shuffles forward in an undignified move to kiss him hard on the lips, like he's recharging a battery through lip to lip contact and knows he'll need all the energy he can get. They part reluctantly when the door calls, Mitaka trying not to feel rejected when Hux turns his back to him in the dimly lit room.

"Be careful."

Hux turns fully and walks backward out the door, saluting mockingly. "Yessir." Causing Mitaka to flip over in the bed and ignore him though his smile wont relent. Stupid Hux.

//

//

Ren is on time, as Hux had predicted. Possibly due to knowing that Hux is free ("free") at this time or, what he thinks is more likely, Ren likes to keep a schedule as well. He steps aside without greeting to allow Ren to enter, imagining Ren marking a little timetable with "Friend time with General Hux" as the knight sits in the same spot he had the week before. Unsurety, he knows what went well last time so follows the pattern this time. Playing along, he makes caf as he did last time, Ren doesn't mention the ever growing cup-stack as he didn't last time. The more this is routine the more Ren will be comfortable, in theory.

"How was your day?" Simple, a classic, Hux sits back and basks in how well this is going already. Ren shows no sign of nerves, not even a knee bobbing. 

"Fine. Quiet-" He pauses almost long enough for Hux to butt in "- How was yours?" 

"Also fine, also quiet. The technicians have fixed that problem in sector 016H with the movement sensor, I'm sure you've heard, the one that sparked almost constantly and last week almost electrocuted a trooper to death. Apparently the lights in the whole sector dimmed, though my sources on that information aren't to be trusted." Hux stops, considers the casual worthlessness of his comments, considers taking it up a notch and- possibly due to post-coital confidence- places his caf down gently before taking off his gloves and laying them on the low table. Adding to the show he holds the cup with both bare hands and blows slightly on the drink's surface before sipping. Though the displays seem submissive, in a game of friendship the one with the most power is the one who is the most relaxed, and he's been ahead of Ren this whole time. The fact that he himself has no friends, other than Mitaka, is irrelevant.

"Actually- Hux- My ears were burning earlier." The pointed pause before and after his name give him a twist of joy, a success, before the shock and shame catch up. He heard, somehow, through the force. Perhaps even while meditating. Though still, Hux does not believe Ren would enter the room and sit comfortably if his intention was to murder him for slander, he believes Ren would be honest, blunt as a sledgehammer, in that situation.

"A health condition?" He sips his caf again, is forcibly calm, wills his hands not to quiver with adrenaline.

"An expression. I felt that someone was talking about me." His voice still, though filtered, sounds calm and conversational. So maybe he doesn't know. Or it is a game. A test.

"Through the force? Can you tell if they were speaking ill of you? Or well?" He would not apologise unless Ren calls him out. This was a game of taking risks and submitting gradually but he would not surrender this so easily. Defencive, shameful anger burns around the inside of his ribcage- his heart pounds so hard within it he's almost surprised that Ren cannot not see it, hear it even.

"The Force lends itself to small tricks of psychic nature, yes. I believe they were speaking well of me, though I cannot tell which direction their intent came from." He pauses again, leaning forward. Hux somehow knows he is not done and leans in also. "I wanted to ask if it was you, Hux, who spoke of me?" It sounds genuine, curious, a little hesitant and almost shy. The angry beat of his heart slows to almost normal, leaving his fingers feeling cold and his neck fevered, he takes a surprised sip of his caf and considers; if it is a game what does Ren get out of it?

"I did, actually," Hux hates improvising when he lies, though it's a habit he's sure he'll never be rid of, he prefers the planned and detailed falsity, "you are not my only friend," calling them friends already may be a mistake but again, uncharted space, "and you were mentioned, to excuse myself from a holocall. Do you mind? Them knowing you are here? I did not tell them what the reason was only that I was meeting with you." He lets it hang, a lie contaminating the air, imagines it as swirling smoke, being breathed in through Ren's filters as they sit silently for a second too long- a second Ren was perhaps searching his face for a tell he would not find, tasting the air for the scent of a lie.

"I see. It was unusual. Such things are usually not strong enough to reach me" Hux allows himself to make a face, thinking, puzzling something out.

"Could it be physical proximity? Your rooms are not far from here." Ren tips his head, scratches his neck in a way that makes Hux want to swallow but he denies himself, drinks caf to soothe it.

"A side-effect of friendship, perhaps." Ren tilts his head back straight returning his hands to his lap, one hand twitches slightly before he moves quickly to remove his headgear and lay it on the table. Taking a risk. Betraying his nerves in the speed at which he moves to grab the lukewarm cup of caf Hux made for him and sipping. Calling them friends already clearly, not a mistake. Hux allows himself to relax back, take in the unmasked Ren without being too much of a creep. He's seen Ren's face before but not in clear light, his soft hair is a little sweaty looking where it hangs down and Hux isn't sure if he's surprised when Ren looks up from his drink and does the same thing- studies with a blank expression- like they're posing for personnel file image updates.

"I hope it does not distract you too much, Ren." Showing concern to Ren's business, though with a flat voice. Ren keeps eye contact intensely, almost enough to make Hux suspicious, face inexpressive save a small nod of acknowledgement. "This must not interrupt your work, or mine." Ren nods again, a minuscule movement that seems more sincere with the mask off.

"We will see. What happened to the trooper?" Hux's mind stalls before it manages to rewind, the tenseness still clinging to his shoulders despite the disaster never happening. So Ren wants him to talk, take his turn where Ren lead him before.

"They were a little singed but there appears to be no lasting health damage, the electricity arced out of the housing and connected with their helmet, briefly. As you know Stormtrooper armor is not conductive metal but the electricity jumped to their helmet circuitry-" Ren appeared interested, or at least was good at mimicking what he had seen the week before, Hux considered relaying gossip or Trooper ghost stories but stuck to the technical explanations behind the lighting they use on their star destroyers- He manages to finish a topic neatly with his second cup of caf and, as expected, Ren moves to stand, glancing back to his own cup before putting his mask back on and walking to the door with Hux. 

"Goodnight, General." The filtered voice sounds more removed and inhuman after talking to Ren without it, and Hux realises as he replies with a curt "Night, Ren." that the emotion bothering him is disappointment. He strides back in and into the bedroom, swishing his hand in front of his face as if he could clear it away. This is how to lose the game, probably.

/

Mitaka breathes almost silently when he's sleeping and Hux is tempted to check his pulse but ultimately decides he's already embarrassed himself enough by being a soppy fuck tonight, and exiles himself to the 'fresher to regain some clarity before he slips in behind him. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life lesson: do not use shampoo as lube. if you think it hurts in your eyes, that's nothing compared to getting it in your butthole. trust me on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeks have passed, Ren is pretty comfortable until he sees something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of stupidity then ren jerks off but there's no sex, I was tempted but the POV didn't make sense /woe

//

"Not this again, Ren, seriously-" Their caf is 30% spiced rum and they slouch on the sofas- "The problem is you, not the doorway, troopers wear helmets and don't have a problem, _Phasma_ \-- is the biggest person I know and she doesn't have a problem." He rests his elbows on the table, one hand supporting his chin as he squints at the reclining knight on the other sofa. "Perhaps you ought to get your eyes tested."

"That one doorway must have been built wrong- not to spec. If you have _one_ -" Ren gestures wildly with his hands when he's _too excited_.

"Yes, one step that is slightly too high people will trip on it."

"- And this one, _one_ , doorframe always- without fail- catches my elbow." Ren's being petulant. In Hux's honest opinion.

"It's not-" When Hux pauses it's like a cannon charging- "The _doorframe_ doesn't do anything, Ren, _you_ catch your elbow on _it_." He sips his caf before continuing, "If anything I should be getting a complaint from the doorframe- 'Excuse me, General, but this asshole keeps elbowing me on his way though.'" He sits back slightly as if he's just played a great hand in a card game and Ren is silent, brewing ominously.

"Would you-"

"What?"

"Let me finish! Would you have the door widened?" Ren asks it like it's a test, a dare, will you rise to this mighty challenge I've set you, are we that close yet? The ' _for me_ ' wasn't mentioned but Hux sees it for what it is, through Ren's semi-venomous scowl, _a ploy for validation_. But, he has no desire to call him out on it- he'd like to ask Mitaka, honestly, _'What does he want from me, is this building up to one huge ridiculous favour? Or is it because I greeted him personally when he arrived here and he's imprinted on me like a big stupid duckling?'_. Not that he minded, but he wouldn't admit that to Mitaka.

"Clumsy oaf." Hux twists his mouth like he's going to say no then at the last second decides to be an idiot. "I can look into it. If it's not difficult then yes- if it'll take up too much of any maintenance or tech's time then no." Ren looks smug. Hux hates that even such a shitty smile makes his insides radiate joy. "Do an official request form though." Ren's smugness turns sour in an instant but quickly turns to acceptance. _Yes, Ren, I rose to the challenge. Yes, Ren, for you I would not move mountains but doorframes I might run to._

//

It was going well. The experiment, the _venture_. Ren thinks of it as a conquest, a campaign he's doing well in. Hux, the General, was an object of his curiosities- nice to look at and not even slightly scared of him- and while ignoring everyone but those he absolutely HAD to speak to worked, it was leaving him too much spare time. Spare time to be idle and let light try to nip at him, _like frostbite, or gangrene_. Yes he could meditate more, yes he could do more saber drills, or whatever, but he was still _bored_. A terrible and childish emotional habit that he berates himself for at every turn.

Hux- is not a good person. Ren knows this, counts on this, and he can sit there and drink shitty caf while they talk about missions or history or the force or whatever stupid gossip is floating around between officers. He doesn't know how Hux finds this out and doesn't ask, clearly the man has his sources. 

Usually they drink two cups of caf, the second one with a shot of alcohol in it, and then Ren goes back to his own rooms, feeling refreshed and so socially exhausted he can meditate until morning with increased effectiveness. That he's using Hux as a crutch is something he's fought himself on the whole time, a weakness. But slowly, he's giving in, and thinks of it instead as resourcefulness. It's not an addiction until he can't manage without it.

And as such, he should be worrying about that. 

He's not _pining_ or _desperate_ , or _itching for his Hux fix_ , he tells himself as he leaves to visit him an hour earlier than usual, he's just _bored_. And Hux is probably doing nothing anyway. Sitting at the desk in the corner of the room and checking things that are someone else's job.

Ren strides up to Hux's door and presses the Request Entry. Nothing. Not for a minute, so he presses again, just in case he was just going for a piss when he buzzed the first time. Again, nothing. 

Feeling a little robbed and frustrated by his plans going wrong he reaches out with the Force, feels for sentients inside the room, feels two someones and tries to hone his hearing on them, tries to feel their emotional resonance-- nothing that Ren can make out and then a squeak and a sharp thud, a shot of pain he feels in the back of his own skull making him see a flash of dizzying light, his ankle throbs, and he feels small bruises forming all over his chest and shoulders. _An attacker? An assassination?_ His adrenaline spikes and the power surging in his form makes him tremble with protective anger, he releases the pain back into the air and focuses on getting the door open without resorting to slashing it open with his 'saber. 

A pinch on some circuits and he's in- full speed across the vacant main room and into the bedroom- so fast he bumps into the perpetrator as they also rush in through a different doorway. It's a miracle they aren't thrown to the ground, _gotcha_ , Ren grabs the smaller man by the shoulders where he's ran straight into Ren's body and roughly shoves him to be held at arm's length- only to find himself holding a quaking, wet, _naked_ \- "Lieutenant."

They both freeze, as much as their mutual shaking allows, as Ren considers how unlikely it is that lieutenant Mitaka- made harder to recognise by the wet hair hanging over his forehead- would try to murder Hux while they shared a shower. He was glad for the mask, he thinks, his face must look truly gormless as he reluctantly releases Hux's _other friend, contact,_ and by the looks of things, _lover_. 

Mitaka, to put credit where credit's due, simply excuses himself to pass to a bedside table where from the small cupboard he pulls a standard first-aid kit. Ren doesn't bother to avert his eyes from the man's naked form but has the presence of mind to keep his head angled away, looking only with his eyes at the forming lovebites on his chest and shoulders when he passes again into what must be the refresher. _Attacker, assassination._ he mocks himself sarcastically as he's left standing in the bedroom alone. 

/

Entering the 'fresher is crossing a boundary, it's one of those things you know you shouldn't do, most people wouldn't do- but Ren has never truly held himself to those kinds of rules so he follows the quiet sounds of bickering into the warmer room. Mitaka looks up to greet him where he crouches, still naked, and prodding Hux's ankle where the latter is sprawled on the tile with a cloth held to the back of his head. Ren almost laughs at how closely Hux's naked skin matches the white floor but catches himself as the General twists his head to look at him, expression going from squinting with pain to wide-eyed with horror.

"Oh yeah, Ren is here early." Mitaka chirps unhelpfully as he decides Hux's ankle is fine and stands- probably to find them towels. You can't have communal 'freshers and be embarrassed of nakedness, Ren supposes, but while Hux looks marginally less mortified he also looks like he might faint- which doesn't support that theory.

"Ren- this-" Ren thinks for a second he'll cover himself but the other hand he's raising covers his eyes instead. "Is a spectacularly bad time." He finishes on a weak sigh and lets his head rest back against the slightly blood-smeared tile.

"I agree." And he does. He's doesn't know what to do with himself. With the knowledge, and the sights. Knights could be a little monastic, sure, but he truly felt like a teenager only just finding the attraction of others' bodies. So he clenches and unclenches his fists, turns, pauses for a second before mumbling out a farewell that's too quiet for his vocal modulator to pick up, and flees. All the way back to his own rooms.

/

"Ridiculous. Beneath me." He tells himself as he sprawls on his back, legs hanging off the edge of his bed and robes spread around him from where he shed them quickly. He had not wanted more than some distraction, some firmly dark attachment- but he could not deny having a human sexuality and, as such, lust is passion similarly to hate. 

He rationalises but still despises himself for taking his own stiffness in hand and pumping it roughly, once, twice, switching to pressing it down against his thigh and rubbing his flat palm across it and twitching his hips- with no lubricant it's punishing but he relishes the discomfort- he _deserves_ the punishment for the images flowing freely through his mind. 

Hux he had expected, his appreciation could easily become attraction but Mitaka was been a surprise and BOTH, TOGETHER- He thought himself the possessively monogamous kind but _both_ \- wet from the fresher with their hair hanging in their eyes, lithe and strong bodies, their cocks had been flaccid but in Ren's mind they're hard, bodies flushed as they slip wet hands into his robes- inviting him into the 'fresher- and sooner than he expects he's blowing his load, arching back and jerking his hips arrhythmically as the sparks of climax jolt to the tips of his toes where they curl against the floor and the top of his head where it feels like his hair is standing on end.

He basks in the glow for a while, drifting, his breathing making his lower lip tingle where he's bitten it, before rising to clean himself off. Wiping off cum that ran down his thigh to catch in his leg hairs. "Filthy, degenerate." He tries to say it in Hux's voice, but it just makes his spent cock twitch and arousal light up again. _No, meditate, and consider it a test of will_. And he tries, though he already sees this as a failure, and all he ends up doing is worrying for Hux's health and berating himself for thinking with his dick. Images of naked coworkers haunt him like specters, after-images burnt into his retinas and he has to jerk off again before he manages any sleep.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I was Mitaka or Hux in this my dick would shrivel right up then be sucked back into my body with embarrassment. either that or I'd get a fear boner. 50/50.
> 
> yikes this stupid thing is continuing I guess. they'll all fuc together and then it's done, lock it in a box and throw it into the sea. maybeee 2 more chapters? they're all short so it shouldn't be a big deal. I wanted ren to snark more but there's not really been a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is annoying when he's not being the General and mitaka is a fuxking saint for putting up with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't use sexy similie because. just because.
> 
> [omg passed 20 kudos! I feel like an extra legitimate success! y'all are as insatiable as me and it's gr8!]

Between battling his rampant sexuality with frequent self-loathing masturbatory sessions and doing his actual training, Ren finds exercising his use of the force to sense and avoid them feels beneficial- but leaves him shrouded with guilt. It clings to him like an extra robe, weighted and stifling. Weighing heavier when he strokes himself after failing to meditate with the images of naked bodies traumatising him. (Last time he found he did not moan or sigh at climax but, embarrassingly, released a sob instead.) The passion he felt should be a good thing but _distraction_ \-- is not. And he could not sever this with bloodshed- not if he tried. 

He has a friend, that part of the plan went correctly, though to continue pursuing his wants he finds he has to edit his opinion forcibly. _His failure in correctly sensing the motives of others using the force caused him to potentially alienate an ally. He was caught up in his frustration and made a mistake. With practice he can use exposure therapy to get used to friendship (and, he hopes secretly, sexual relations) so attachment is no longer a distraction. This is only a setback in his long-term goals. He is just going to have to resume his work and try harder._

He intends to wait until their next usual meeting time and practice apologising. Though thinking of it already makes his throat feel constructed with pride, he knows Hux makes efforts to make him comfortable, submits himself casually by admitting not to know things when Kylo tells him of the force. 

With it all planned he finds himself less stifled and considers ending his avoidance, allowing himself to pass Mitaka in the corridor as the shifts change. He congratulates himself for only flinching _internally_ when his cock twitches and his mind threatens him with yet more lewd delusions. Mitaka acts unfazed. Ren sighs, sounding like a growl, and officially names this mission: Project Desperate. 

//

"No talking about Ren the bedroom." Mitaka throws himself back onto Hux's bed and tries to look stern as the other man leans in and braces himself with his arms either side of Mitaka's bare chest.

"Then perhaps we should talk about him in the mess." Mitaka moves with practiced speed to shove at Hux, whose socked feet slipping on the floor just cause him to pin Mitaka's legs with his own. The outline of Hux's half-hard dick presses against his thigh, he ignores it for now. "I'd like you to consider it though, just still be here when he comes over, I'll introduce you."

"What? for my coming out party?" Mitaka imagines himself bumping into Ren near the bridge. Telling him to go away since he doesn't talk to men he hasn't been formally introduced to. Hurrying away, maiden-like. He tries and fails not to cringe at who Hux would be in that scenario.

"Oh-" Hux's poor impression of a flirtatious smile tips Mitaka off to the teasing before it comes "I'm sure he already guessed that you're-" Mitaka decides he's heard enough and shoves at Hux with renewed vigor- "into-" Mitaka shoves him hard enough that he slips sideways off the bed into a crouch with a barely suppressed yelp, before climbing back over him. Narrowly missing a knee to the crotch as Mitaka raises his limbs to threaten. "And yes. Because of rank." He knows he must be making a sour face but Hux knows how he doesn't like to be reminded of their positions in this, the implication that Mitaka has less choice in this than he does. 

"But more importantly because I--" Hux squints like he's chasing the words around his head, or maybe seeing Mitaka running maiden-like in the distance, clearly coming up with blanks as he tries to fix his mess-- "had you first." Needless to say Mitaka's even less impressed by the vague possessiveness, he's not a prize to be coveted, and certainty not to be leant out to your friends like a household slave. Hux, having the good sense not to look triumphant, scrambles to try again. Third time lucky. "It gives you more freedom to set boundaries wherever you wish because to his knowledge, you're in a relationship. He will feel he must tread carefully lest he make me jealous, and-- I'd be giving him something. Because friends give each other things." _Well, two out of three ain't bad_ , Mitaka relents and allows Hux to come in for a chaste kiss before turning on him with a sharp tongue.

"How romaaantic, my hero! Willing to stand up to the fearsome Kylo of Ren for me~" Hux's eyes always (though subtly) light up with delight when Mitaka surprises him. And he can't have Hux thinking he's truly giving in and letting him have his own way. 

"Mitaka," he starts in with a serious yet not unkind tone, like he's indulging a child, "I'm sure you're capable-" 

"Thank you though, I think somehow the sentiment is managing to get through- struggling and weak -but it is." Sincere but still a hint of a joke. Safe. In the beginning of their _affair_ he had craved serious outpourings of emotion but he now understands it's easier to keep a distance through jest. A safety precaution he no longer feels the need to try and work through.

The frown Hux replies with is pointedly fake and dramatic, acting affronted at the jab on his stoicness. He drops the act to lean back in to for another kiss, this one is more tender, his tongue brushing with Mitaka's and sending a flush of heat across his body to settle where his semi had been flagging from inattention. Mitaka tries to lose himself in the moment so ignores the slithering rustle of Hux's arm reaching across the bedcovers in favour of keeping his eyes closed (and moving his thigh up against Hux's crotch). Hux pulls back and Mitaka has only time to form a "Wh?" at the slightly murderous glint in his lover's eyes before a pillow is slammed over his face and he feels through his hand on Hux's chest that the man is laughing at him- slight, soundless huffs that Mitaka is likely the only witness to.

"OH HOW YOU SMOTHER ME WITH YOUR LOVE!!" It comes out terribly muffled- Hux rolls the pillow as if trying to fight him and Mitaka, hands placed on his sides, considers how likely it is that Hux would actually murder him if he instigated a tickle fight. With the pillow smooshing his face he feels infinitely more flushed, he can breathe but the idea of not being able to goes straight to his dick. _Traitor_

Hux has to let go of the pillow to pull down their trousers but Mitaka stays still until they resume, slightly panicking over yelling the L word at Hux. Hux, though, seems not to have noticed. He makes Mitaka bounce when he clambering onto the bed gracelessly, resumes pressing on the pillow, letting Mitaka grip his sides as he grinds their lengths together. With his eyes covered and hearing muffled the sensation seems amplified. Focused like looking at his own crotch with binoculars on- every detail clear and sharp. He pants and gasps and makes a wet patch with his drool as Hux ruts against him like he's a body pillow.

He arches his hips up when Hux wraps his hand around their dicks, first wringing out some precome then resuming his strokes with a more slick hand- Mitaka feels so sensitive it almost burns, his dick twitches hard and Hux eases off to edge him. He's been panting into the fabric of the pillow so hard he feels a little faint, like all that exists right now is Hux's hand and dick rubbing up against his own, Hux's back trembling when he scratches down it with short nails. 

For all that he tries to make it draw it out, Hux ends up coming first- the twitching of his cock in climax making Mitaka thrust all the more furiously until he too feels his nerves light up with his release. He sees lights under the dark of the pillow even before Hux pulls it away to plant a kiss on his drool-covered chin. 

They don't bother cleaning up, Hux just shoves him further onto the bed and lays on his side next to him, "Don't say I never give you anything," he whispers in Mitaka's ear, earning a snort, "and-- you're welcome. I'm sorry." Mitaka turns this statement over in his mind, trying to cast back to what they were talking about before- it comes slowly and with a draining pull of emotion. You're welcome, for taking Mitaka's comfort into consideration in his scheming. I'm sorry, for... Mitaka's mind circles and twists itself, his stomach giving a stab in empathy, he's not sure. For making him pout, maybe, but Hux knows when he's pushed too far. Maybe, and his heart flips with dread at the thought, maybe Mitaka's joke on Hux's coldness cut too deep.

Itching to find clarification and totally willing to capitalise on Hux's dopey after-sex honesty, he turns his head, mouth already open and poised to ask Hux 'what for'-- And finds Hux's eyes closed, breaths even, face relaxed in sleep. 

"Dick" He whispers with unconvincing venom and turns back to the ceiling, fully intending to sulk himself to sleep.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> bonus:  
> \- _"Dick" He whispers with unconvincing venom and turns back to the ceiling, fully intending to sulk himself to sleep._ Being tugged under soon after he doesn't see a twitch of Hux's lip or the way one eye cracks to catch a glimpse of his lover's face one last time before surrendering to sleep himself, to check if he's gotten away with his childish avoidance. Finding that he has, Mitaka doesn't see the way his eye slips closed again and the falsely measured breaths become slower and deeper as he joins him in rest.
> 
> \- At some point in the night they wake up cold and shuffle under the blanket together, Mitaka mouths "I love you" into Hux's neck and Hux holds his breath so his heart rate doesn't give away that he both felt and understood it.
> 
> \- it's been a week and Hux's head is fine, he didn't get a concussion or anything just looked real stupid falling out of the refresher when he heard the door beep. mitaka will probably make fun of him about it forever. they would bicker about how it's not hux that was clumsy it was mitaka who obstructed and tripped him and then they end up getting grubby.
> 
> //
> 
> this is chapter 4 part 1 cause I keep getting distracted by coming up with new fic ideas instead of finishing this or radon which was my other mikylux nonsense. I had an idea for a couple or kyluxes and maybe a kytaka. 
> 
> find me on tumblr as evilstar-takemyheart (blog has gore art so be warned)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren doesn't really nut up, but still ends up nutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a foul mood so EFF this fic, it's complete for now. bonus chapter could happen but aren't guaranteed.

Ren visits.

He's 5 minutes late. And wasn't going to do it at all. But Hux doesn't even shame him by acting surprised, just steps aside at the door to let him enter and Ren finds himself overwhelmingly grateful for it- if Hux started asking questions of him he would have locked up, he's sure of it. It's just the next step of the plan, desensitisation will always be tough in the start, he knows this- and yet his whole face feels like it's burning red, can feel his pulse in his throat like a threat to choke him on his own damn feelings. _This is nothing._

Mitaka is easy to sense in the other room now Ren puts his mind to it, the man's emotions are too undefined to understand from a gentle brush but he settles for the knowledge that the Lieutenant visiting is a regular occurrence- pats himself on the back for learning something about his "friend". Hux, meanwhile, has performed his part of the ritual- making the caf- and Ren can't help but notice that the stack of used paper cups that he lets gather on the floor has shortened dramatically since he was last here.

"The cups." He realises only after he's said it that Hux hasn't addressed him yet because his mask is still on- but with the fire in his cheeks he daren't bare himself yet- allows himself to stall with meaningless talk.

Hux looks down at the stack and hums. "End of the quarter, Ren, cup clearout time." He pauses with his caf nearly at his mouth then places it down quickly to make a third cup, as if only just remembering. Ren's back is to the bedroom door but Hux is facing it, and Ren finds his curiosity helping reduce the thickness in his throat- which has been trying to glue itself shut with embarrassment. _Beneath me_. It takes him what feels like minutes to reach up and lift off his helmet, with Hux reading something on a datapad and seemingly at ease with silence between them, the hiss of it disengaging re-attracts the General's attention though he frowns at the redness still clinging to Ren's face.

Ren has to clear his throat before he can speak, and his heart pounds with half-formed fears of stuttering or voice-breaks. "I'm sorry." Hux, for all that he carefully falsifies his usual expressions, seems genuinely surprised- forming the 'wh-' before Ren cuts him off. "For barging in here and," his voice goes a little high pitched but he takes a deep breath to ground himself, "surprising you in the refresher." He has to swallow several times after saying it, demeaning himself internally for sounding like such a child. _Like Hux is going to give you a sweetie for being so polite._

Hux just glances at the bedroom door, rearranges his face into one of his not-smiles, blank but looking pleased compared to the sour looks he favours, looks back to Ren and nods once. "Thank you, Ren. You should apologise to Lieutenant Mitaka too, when you get the chance." Ren narrows his eyes, wondering what Hux could be up to- he's not stupid enough to think that Hux never schemes or manipulates but it's not like him to be so transparent about it. He MUST know that Ren knows Mitaka is in the next room and he set out 3 cups.

"Be blunt with me, General-- Hux. What are your intentions?" He gestures to the third cup with a swish of his hand and starts on his own, relishing the heat in his hands.

Hux tilts his head like he's considering whether to outright lie to Ren's face and hums thoughtfully.

"I feel him, so what are you trying to do."

Hux huffs, pleased for whatever reason, "You know what we do, and you haven't taken action to get me in trouble. We're _grateful_ , Ren."

"Y- you owe me." Possibly the sloppiest proposition ever but he's not sure how true-to-life holoporn is. Must be not very, he thinks derisively, since none of the actors ever go as red as he feels himself going. Hux seems to simply ignore it and he is immediately glad, worried he could have somehow come across as truly threatening and not completely sure what he'd do in the face of verbal rejection. Definately not sure what he'd do if Hux accepted.

With a signal from Hux, Mitaka enters and greets Ren formally, sitting himself down beside the General but not unprofessionally close. They seem calm, not uncomfortable around him in the slightest. _Good._

_/_

The sight of them both together has thankfully drained some of the blood rushing in his face. Unfortunately it has redirected itself to his groin, his arousal burning stronger than it ought to- He's quietly considering whether he's developed some kind of humiliation fetish when Mitaka addresses him, fearless and a little concerned.

"Be blunt with _us_ , what's bothering you?"

He aches to cover his face, he knows his erection might not be visible through his robes but the way they're leaning forward- non-threatening but observant- makes his dick twitch and his jaw clench, furious at his body for putting him in this position.

"I haven't been able to meditate properly after- after I saw you both--"

Mitaka opens his mouth but Hux speaks first, "Are you not allowed to see nudity? Are the Rens that prudish?" Curious, not embarrassed or shameful of his own recent exposure, the confidence is intoxicating.

"No, no- it's more of a... personal problem." His lips feel tingly, like he might pass out. Or ejaculate. Or both.

Hux' mouth pulls into a suspicious little frown, mirrored on Mitaka as they scrutinise him. The pressure makes his skin crawl, they'll kick him out for sure.

"So, would you say, we've been on your mind?" Hux speaks frustratingly slow, like he's hypnotising him.

_nod nod._

"Naked?"

 _nod nod_.

in a bad way?

 _shake shake_ \-- a pause-- then, _nod nod_. "Passion is allowed for the dark side but these... visions... they drive me to distraction."

Mitaka clears his throat, looking a little flushed suddenly, and Ren fears he's projecting his arousal to them. "Can we help you?"

His frustration and impatience is peaking and he finally gives in- covering his face with his hands. "In what way could you possibly help me." He mumbles through his gloved hands.

"Ren."

 _"..Ren?"_ Ren ignores them, trying to will himself calm.

A gentle touch on his knee has him peeking between his fingers like a child- Mitaka has reached across the table with a look of determination on his face. Kylo looks to check Hux's expression but he stands suddenly and knees Mitaka's arm out of the way to pass him, earning himself a scowl as he comes around to Ren's sofa. Pushing the table, he passes where Ren sits dead centre to sit in the opposite spot to where he was before- Waiting while Mitaka gets the idea and comes around to join them, trapping Ren between them. Surrendering, he leans back slowly, allowing them to see his shame tenting his trousers.

Mitaka's eyebrows raise but Hux just looks smug, Ren doesn't feel like he has it in him to be mortified anymore. And maybe he doesn't deserve to be, after seeing them both nude.

"Do you want to be friends, Ren? Like us?" Hux is being patronising but he doesn't mind this game, nodding his agreement eagerly.

"So much. It's like I'm in a desert and all I can focus on is the lack of water."

Mitaka's jaw clenches and he shoots a strange look Hux's way, "He's thirsty."

Hux, despite that Mitaka was making fun of Kylo's desperation, looks ravenous- eyes dark and a little creepy, if Ren's honest with himself. Again he wonders if he's somehow doing this with the force, that they'll suddenly break out of it and be furious, that they wont and he'll ruin them. But then they're slipping off the sofa, caf forgotten on the table behind them as the kneel at Ren's feet, hot and eager hands reaching into his robes.

Four hands on him at once is too much, it's all too much, he thinks as they part his layers and slide his trousers down to his knees. His cock is red and full and he doesn't know how them just looking at him did this but he's sure he couldn't find a holoporn on the entire net that would have this effect on him. It's Hux who takes the lead, and Kylo wonders if that means he's the top, tipping his head back and letting out a groan as a hot tongue stripes up the side of his dick- quickly followed by the other side.

He grips the edge of the sofa so hard the fabric creaks when he looks down, Hux and Mitaka kissing and sucking at his dick from both sides, neither engulfing it with their mouth but both being attentive with little swipes and sucking bites. It looks too him more like they're kissing each other with Kylo's cock in between, their focus mostly on each other though their mouth are on kylo and their hands- he doesn't know who's but someone's hand starts fondling his sack and he knows he can't hold out much longer. His hips twitch and jerk where he'd been trying to stay. He's close, so close, and the hand on his balls moves to his perineum and he thinks he might cry with how sweet the sight is in front of him. Hux lets Mitaka continue lapping at his tip, turning to Kylo with a venomous scowl, "Tell anyone about us or this, and we'll kill you."

The tone was deadly and shouldn't have made him trip over the edge but it does, the first splash of cum landing on Mitaka's chin, the second (thanks to Mitaka's hand on his base) in Hux's hair.

He finally releases his death grip on the sofa with a shuddering sigh, he doesn't think he called out when he came but he's not 100% sure, not wholly back to himself yet. There are still zaps running through his body, tingling where the sweat is now starting to turn cold. They disappear to wipe off, and Ren decides he needs to be in his bed when he falls asleep like his body so badly wants him to, tucking himself away and slipping out of Hux's rooms to flee.

/

"That went well." Hux says, leaning up on his elbow in bed with Mitaka.

Mitaka doesn't even give him a warning glare before kicking him off the bed. And smiles when he hears a pathetic groan from the floor.

/

Later, Ren wakes up from a nap and meditates successfully for the first time in over a fortnight.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus: so now almost every week they all fuc.
> 
> dark!bonus: kylo actually is manipulating them with the force and one day they do find out, break free and are so sickened with him they hate him forever after.
> 
> notbonus: I don't check properly so sorry if spelling or grammar.


End file.
